Chapter 1/Counseling
(Space, wormhole edge) The Enterprise-E is docked at the station. (Deanna Troi's office) Kelly its great to see you again and Captain Martin wants this done Commander Troi says as she looks at Kelly. Kelly's pacing about. I don't know why I'm here Counselor Kelly says as she looks at her. Deanna looks at Kelly worried about her. Your father wants you to get well Ensign, he wants you to focus on the job Deanna says as she looks at Ensign Martin. Kelly sat down. I was raped by those Cardassian monsters and he didn't keep me safe so I'm sorry Counselor but I can't do this Kelly says as she walks out of the office. (Captain's office) Piper walks into the office while John and Typhuss are talking about the Dominion forces. I'm taking Kelly back to Earth John Piper says as she looks at both her husband and brother. John puts the padd down and looks at his wife. Piper she's receiving help from Deanna Troi, Typhuss give me a hand here John says as he looks at his XO and brother in law. Piper, Deanna is one of the best Counselors in Starfleet and I think she can help Kelly, we should let Deanna do her job says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She sits down in front of the desk. Sorry, its just that she was raped and I feel like that you two can't protect her what if they attack the station again? Piper asked as she was about to cry. I can protect Kelly, she's my family and Earth can be attacked too you know and if Kelly came with us on the Defiant when the Dominion attacked none of this would have happened says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. We need to learn she's not a little kid anymore she's 18 years old John says as he looks at Piper and Typhuss. Piper hugs John. We know John she's not little it was her choice to stay Piper says as she looks at him and Typhuss. I still think Deanna can help Kelly and Deanna needs to talk to Kelly again says Typhuss as he looks a Piper and John. John nods at Typhuss. (Martin's quarters) Kelly is just laying there on the couch when the doors open and her father sits on the foot rest. Kelly you need to talk to Deanna again she can help you John says as he looks at his daughter. She looks at him but says nothing to him. Kelly talk to me sweetie John says as he looks at his daughter. She sits up and looks at him. You want me to say something all right I'll say something father you are an ungrateful son of a bitch and you left me here to be rapped by those Cardassian bastards and now I maybe scarred for life and I may NEVER EVER RECOVER so if you'll excuse me father I've got work to do on the Defiant with Chief O'Brien Kelly says as she gets up from the couch and takes her uniform jacket and leaves their quarters. (Captain's office) John explains what happened between him and Kelly to Kira and Typhuss as he's pacing about. And then she took her uniform jacket and stormed off, Typhuss what if I'm a ungrateful father I left her at the mercy of the Cardassians John says as he sits in one of the chairs. Kira looks at her commanding officer. John you're not an ungrateful father you've been the best father to her since you and her first came aboard DS9, and she's grown into a fine officer and young lady if I had known that Damar would rape her again I could of stopped him but she was taken too fast Kira says as she looks at John. Typhuss looks at them and wants to give his shot at Kelly. On board the Defiant Kelly is working on the helm control when Commander Halliwell walks in and Chief O'Brien sees him. Commander you know I can always call you when I need help with the Defiant Miles says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to Miles and tells him the real reason he's on board the Defiant. I'm here to talk to Kelly says Typhuss as he looks at Miles. He looks at him. I think I'll go check the power converters and the torque buffers in engineering Chief O'Brien says as he walks out of the bridge and the doors closed as Typhuss walks over to Kelly who is working at the conn station and he looks at her. He looks at her. Your father told me what you said to him says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She keeps working at the helm. Yeah I said all those things to him because he is he didn't come and get me at first I wanted to stay behind but after that I'm regretting it and now I have to go to counseling because of it Kelly says as she's not looking at him. Typhuss looks at her. It was your decision to stay on the station and not come with us on the Defiant says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Because I thought I wanted to do some good here and not roll over like he did when they were attacking the station Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. There were too many of them and if we stayed we would be dead says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at the helm console inputting commands into the console as Commander Halliwell tries to convince her to see Deanna. Please go see Deanna, she can help you says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. All right if will make you two happy and stop freaking out I'll go and see Deanna Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. The USS Prometheus docks at Deep Space 9. In his office Captain Martin is looking at the weekly causality reports when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he's still looking at his desktop monitor. Colonel Samantha Carter reporting for duty sir Colonel Carter says as she's standing at the front of his desk. He turns to see her surprised. Colonel Carter its good to see you again congrats on your promotion to Colonel I've not been keeping up with the weekly promotions back home Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him.